


the binocular fic

by orphan_account



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Binoculars, M/M, P!ATD, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, Ryden, Weird, bottom!Brendon, bottom!Ryan, cherry fic, hat fic, hat fic reference, i need jesus, milk fic, pretty odd, read at ur own risk, the next hat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 02:42:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9102916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the next milk fic tbh





	

once upon a time there was breadbin and raisin toss  
they were both gay hoes who liked it up the butt.they had a problem.neither of them wanted to top.so they never had sex ever.then one day breadin said to rian I've never seen ur pale ass? and ryian said lmao it looks like ur ass go look in a mirror. and Brendon said no I want to look in ur ass.so Ryan shoved binoculars up there and Brendon saw the entire world and he held it upon a string tied to the binoculars in Ryan's ass like in that song off the album they wrote when they were high.  
Anyways they snapped the binoculars and half and each shoved a half up their ass and Ryan's booty was oozing blood from the broken glass so Brendon drank it because he's a vampire rawr xd lolz.and then Ryan passed out but Brendon slapped him with the binocular string until he woke up  
and then they gave each other the good succ.and every month they buy a pair of binoculars .  
the end


End file.
